


And if I fall asleep, it's only because I want to wake up with you

by liripip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, keep your insulin handy this is saccharine, very barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Kink meme fill. Whatever the techs are adding to the serum has the entire SEP fast asleep after injections. Except Jack, who hates being sedated. Gabe tries to take his mind off it, but has some trouble keeping his eyes open.





	And if I fall asleep, it's only because I want to wake up with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 
> 
> SEP ERA, Jack and Gabe are sleepy because a particular round of injections + training and still want to be with each other (maybe it was a really hard day for them and they need to comfort each other) so they have sleepy sex.
> 
> \+ Bonus points if one of them just... falls asleep inside the other.  
> ++ More bonus points if it's clear this is something they have previously negotiated.
> 
> Link to original post: https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=4377#cmt4377
> 
> I had fun with this, thank you OP <3

The first thing that filters into Gabriel’s awareness is that his pillow is soft, still smells faintly of Jack’s aftershave, and that he’s not supposed to be awake for another few days. Why is he awake? Daylight still filters through the blind. His watch reads 16:47, on the same day as when he fell asleep in the early afternoon. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

Right. That’s why. 

His head spins as he gets to his feet, walking unsteadily to the door with one hand on the wall. Truthfully, he doesn’t feel that bad. Eight months into the program, and the techs have finally figured out how to balance the injections so they’re not all sick as dogs. Whatever sedative they’re adding now is working wonders, and while he’s dizzy and slow on the uptake for a couple days afterwards he hasn’t thrown up once for the last three rounds. He’ll take it. 

The knocking resumes. 

“Yeah yeah,” he mutters, rubbing the grit out of his eyes before reaching for the door handle, “what?”

Jack is leaning on the doorpost, looking about as energetic as Gabriel feels. 

“Hey,” he says, perking up just enough to shuffle into Gabriel’s space and latch onto his rumpled t-shirt like a baby koala. 

“Hey hey,” Gabriel greets, patting his side. “You want some company?”

Jack blinks at him, eyes as blue as the sky. He hates being alone when the injections hit, is probably alone in the SEP in preferring puking his guts up to the artificial placidity they get now. 

Gabriel mentally shakes his head. Only Jack Morrison could get anxious about being too relaxed. 

“If you don’t mind?” 

Of course he doesn’t. He nods through the powerful yawn that currently has his mouth under control, and pulls Jack into his room. 

“‘Course not,” he says, smacking his lips a few times to try to get some feeling back into them. “You get comfortable, I’ve got to take a leak.” 

When he gets back, bladder empty and feeling slightly more alert having splashed his face with cold water, Jack has already dozed off. His back is pressed to the wall and Gabriel’s pillow is held firmly against his chest, and there’s a tiny unhappy crease between his eyebrows. His clothes are strewn on the floor, one boot fallen over where he left it. 

“Jack,” Gabriel says gently, shaking his shoulder. One bleary blue eye blinks open, but the unhappy crease smoothes itself out and Gabriel smiles. ”Come on man, I didn’t say you could monopolize my pillow.”

“Sorry,” Jack mumbles, pushing the pillow back into place before holding the comforter up for Gabriel to crawl in next to him. He’s naked. The bruises from the sparring session three days ago are still stark on his skin. “Can we talk about something?” he asks, one arm slipping around Gabriel’s back as he settles next to him.

“About what?” He pulls Jack in tight against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. He gets a kiss to the hollow of his throat for his troubles. 

“Just something.” Jack’s hand slips up underneath the hem of his shirt. “The weather, sports, whatever.” 

“You only watch boring ass sports.”

“Yeah?” Jack nudges his thigh in between Gabriel’s, his hand sliding down to squeeze at his ass. “I know one ass sport that’s fun.”

“That’s…” Gabriel says through a yawn, but he spreads his legs all the same. Jack’s cock twitches against his thigh. “I think that’s your worst line yet.”

“I haven’t even gotten started. You know what’d look good on you? Me. Is that a mirror in your pocket, because I can totally see myself in your pants.”

“I’m not even wearing any pants, you ass.”

“Are you a banana?” Jack begins slipping his boxers off. 

“What?” Hot fingertips skim against his skin. Gabriel shivers. 

“Because,” Jack breaks for a yawn, “I find you a-peeling.”

“Aaargh.” Gabriel knocks their foreheads together. “Shut up before I change my mind about sleeping with you.” 

“Okay.” He’s flipped onto his back instead, underwear still tangled around his knees as Jack takes his cock in hand. He’s still mostly soft, not quite up to speed yet as Jack kisses the ridge of his hipbone, moving lower to lap at the base of his dick. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, eyes falling closed as Jack takes all of him into his mouth, massaging him with his tongue. His boxers are pulled all the way off, and then warm hands are pushing his thighs apart, Jack’s mouth sliding off his stiffening dick to pepper soft kisses over his balls, over the sensitive skin up high on his inner thighs. 

He twists around to reach the bedside table, fumbling lube and a condom from the upper drawer. It’s the second to last one. He wasn’t really expecting to get involved with anyone while at super-soldier camp. 

“What’s your game plan here, Morrison?” he says, tugging Jack up to face level. He’s enjoying himself, sure, but sleep is still pulling seductively on his eyelids. 

“Hmm?” Jack nuzzles a stubbly cheek against his. “I’m not picky.” 

Gabriel huffs fondly, hugging him close. 

“What do you want? Is this just about getting off so you can sleep?”

Jack sits up a little, looking uncertain. 

“I mean… kinda? We don’t have to. I can go jerk off in the bathroom instead or something, it’s just, you said...”

“No no, go for it, I’m into it. Just, uh, don’t expect anything acrobatic from me right now?”

“I won’t. Are you sure?” Jack kisses the corner of his mouth, chaste and sweet. “It’s really no big deal if you’re not in the mood.”

Gabriel catches him in a kiss. It’s deep and hot and demanding, crushing their lips together until they’re both short of breath. 

“Does this feel like not in the mood?” he asks, guiding Jack’s hand to his cock. “I want you. Get to it.”  
Jack trails his fingers over his cock, teasing around the crown. 

“Can I ride you?” he asks, forehead resting against Gabriel’s. He licks his lips. 

“Has anyone ever said no to that? I’m curious.”

Jack laughs, tearing open the condom wrapper. 

“Not yet, but I try to keep an open mind.” 

He straddles Gabriel’s thighs as he eases it on, and then he squeezes some lube onto his fingertips and reaches behind himself. He’s beautiful, Gabriel thinks, the afternoon sun falling in through the blinds to paint stripes across pale skin. There’s a crease between his eyebrows again, growing deeper as he fingers himself, but this time it’s a happy crease. 

He drops his head back into his pillow, reveling in its softness and Jack’s weight in his lap. His hands drop to rest atop Jack’s thighs. He’s so warm. 

Next thing he knows, he’s being kissed. Oops. 

“You sure you’re up for this, sleepyhead?” Jack has one eyebrow crooked pointedly at him, but there’s laughter in his eyes. Gabriel glances down. His body seems to be doing fine without further direction. 

“Why aren’t you on my dick yet, Morrison?”

“It’s ‘cause you’re more fun to fuck when you’re conscious, Reyes.”

“Tch. I thought you said you weren’t picky.”

Jack just rolls his eyes and positions himself, fingers wrapping around Gabriel’s cock to steer it right. He’s tight, hot, and the moan that spills from his lips as he sinks down is enough to have Gabriel’s toes curl. Then he starts moving, slow and gentle, rocking himself back and forth, and wonderful as it is, it’s also kind of soothing, and it’s all Gabriel can do to try to force his eyes to stay open. 

He fails for a second, nods off just enough that his shoulders relax and his head lolls back, which is enough to shake him awake again. Jack, at least, doesn’t seem to have noticed. His eyes are closed, his head fallen back as he rolls his hips, fucking himself in short, rhythmic motions. 

“Jack,” he mumbles, following it up with a stronger “Jack!” when he doesn’t react. 

“Gabe?” Jack stills on top of him, sinking down to take him to the hilt. Gabriel keens, pushing up against him, rubbing his balls up between Jack’s cheeks. 

“Can I be on top?”

Jack yawns and rubs at his eyes. It’s getting to him, much as he doesn’t like it. Gabriel had better get him off before Jack can’t keep his eyes open anymore, or he’s going to have to spend the next 24 hours sharing a twin bed with a twitchy ball of super-soldier nerves that’s fighting the sleep he needs. 

“Are you going to fall asleep on top of me?”

“I am absolutely - “ he yawns, “- going to fall asleep if you leave me here.” 

“Move.”

“Hm?” 

“Move a little. Come on.” Jack nudges him with his heels, actually clicks his tongue like he were riding a horse. “Fuck me.”

It’s working, he has to concede, his pulse picking up as he thrusts his hips up into Jack, eyes locked on his face. He’s biting at his lips, flushed pink from his chest up to his hairline. 

He reaches up to take hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts until Jack cries out and pulls his hand away, pinning Gabriel’s wrist next to the pillow. 

“Fuck, Gabe…” he whispers, his other hand cupping Gabriel’s face. His thumb strokes along his cheekbone before pushing against his lips, begging for entrance. Gabriel licks at it, his free hand covering Jack’s against his cheek. 

Then Jack pushes his other hand into the mattress and holds it there, bracing against his pinned wrists to fuck himself harder until Gabriel is shuddering into his orgasm, dropping limp to the bedsheets as the aftershocks bleed out of his limbs. He’s going to pass out. Jack is still on his dick and he’s going to be fast asleep in sixty seconds, tops. 

Jack grabs his hand and brings it to his cock, jerking himself off with Gabriel’s unresisting hand. He’s still bracing himself over Gabriel’s other wrist, but he lets him free when he tugs a little, let’s Gabriel bring his hand in close to his face to nuzzle sleepily at it. 

Then Jack is coming as well, clenching tight around him, his come warm and wet over Gabriel’s belly and chest. He’s going to have to wipe that away. He’s going to feel so gross if he wakes up with dried come all clogged up in his chest hair. 

Jack pulls off of him, and Gabriel opens his eyes to look at him. He’s smiling, that crooked awkward thing. His honest, real smile, not the one he plasters on his face in public. 

“Wipe yourself off, at least.” he says, dropping a handful of tissues on Gabriel's stomach. Then he’s carefully pulling the condom off, dropping it in the trashcan, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Gabriel wipes the worst off, then sits up to take a drink of water from the bottle on the bedside table. He stays there, keeping his eyes open with Herculean effort, until Jack flushes the toilet and pads back to the room. Wordlessly, he holds up the covers, letting Jack slip in and slot himself against his side. 

“‘Night, Morrison.” he mumbles, nuzzling his face into Jack’s hair. 

“Goodnight Gabe,” Jack says back, twisting around so Gabriel is spooning his back. Jack kisses his hand. “Thanks.” he adds, so soft Gabriel isn’t sure he didn’t imagine it. 

He kisses his neck instead of responding.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kink memes, I can actually finish things for them.


End file.
